


Digno [thorki]

by imaginaslarry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaslarry/pseuds/imaginaslarry
Summary: Loki está aburrido y lo único que tiene cerca es Mjolnir





	Digno [thorki]

Mientras que Thor se encuentra celebrando una se sus victorias Loki prefirió quedarse en la habitación que comparte con el Dios del trueno, mejor conocido como su consorte. Ese vil del mal se atrevió ir a beber antes de quedarse con él ¡Estúpido rubio! Estuvo ausente por semanas, lo mínimo que merecía es que le diera una tonta noche de sexo desenfrenado ¡Pero no! Prefirió largarse con sus amigos los salvajes, bien, podría ir a buscarle pero todos notarían su erección. Sentía calor Por lo que comenzó a deshacerse de su túnica para dormir. Comenzó a pasar sus delgadas manos por todo su cuerpo y fue descendiendo hasta llegar a su mimbro erecto, la tenía hinchada y comenzaba a dolerle, no perdió tiempo para acariciarse con suavidad, se sentía bien pero necesitaba más, dejó su pene y llevó la mano a su boca para escupir en ella, primero introdujo un dedo, lo movió con lentitud a los segundos introdujo el segundo, no estaba ni cerca de sentir el placer de cuando Thor le introducía su gran miembro. Maldijo una vez más al estúpido rubio, debería llevarlo a la corte por incumplir su papel de esposo. 

Mientras aumentaba la velocidad en la que se penetraba sus ojos se posaron sobre algo que no debería estar en la habitación, no sin la ausencia de su poseedor, Mjolnir se encontraba en medio de la gran habitación, parecía que le miraba dándose placer, sin darse cuenta movió los dedos con rapidez y de manera profunda, su miembro se puso más rojo y comenzaba a sudar ¡Dioses! Necesitaba más, no podía apartar la mirada del martillo de Thor, lucía tan provocador y su miembro vibró ante la loca idea de usar a Mjolnir para su propio placer, Thor no podría enojarse porque todo es culpa de él. Abandonó la cama con las piernas temblorosas, estaba excitado por lo que estaba por hacer, caminó hasta llegar al martillo, entonces lo pensó un poco más ¿sería capaz de hacer algo como eso? ¡claro que si! Además, si con esto ofendía a Thor sin duda lo disfrutaría aun más.

—Si Thor no está entonces puedo usar sus pertenencias para satisfacerme, desearía ser digno para que sea más sencillo —lo último lo dijo mientras miraba a Mjolnir, genial, ahora parecía un loco hablándole a un martillo.

Escupió en su diestra para llevarlo a su orificio para dilatarse lo más que pudiera, tardó un par de minutos para retirar los dedos de su interior, acarició el mango de Mjolnir, como era de esperarse se sentía dura, pero incluso el grosor era menos comparado al miembro de Thor eso si, por supuesto que el mango es mucho más largo, por lo tanto tendría cuidado de no lastimarse. Con las piernas abiertas se posicionó sobre Mjolnir y dobló las rodillas hasta dejar la punta del mango en la entrada de su orificio, movió la cintura de manera circular para abrirse paso, gimió ante la sensación de estar haciendo algo incorrecto, cambió la técnica a movimiento de abajo hacía arriba, lo hacía con lentitud y fue cuestión de segundos para que sintiera como el mango comenzaba a deslizarse en su interior, no sentía dolor ni nada parecido, todo lo contrario, después de meses al fin tenía algo que le hacía sentir bien, no desaprovechó la oportunidad para moverse un poco más rápido, echó la cabeza hacía atrás y cerró los ojos, sin poder evitar que los gemidos salieran de su boca de manera constante. 

El sonido seco producido para la penetración de Mjolnir se escuchaba por toda la habitación, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sin darse cuenta sujetó su miembro para masturbarse con rapidez, sintió cosquillas en el abdomen y casi puso tocar la gloria sino hubiera sido por la profunda voz de Thor gritándole.

—¡Loki! ¿¡qué estás haciendo!? 

Abrió los ojos de golpe y apartó la mano de su miembro, no se suponía que Thor regresara tan temprano, las celebraciones suelen duran días y tampoco lucia ebrio, mierda, seguramente estaba por meterse en problemas pero como dijo en un principio, esto era culpa de Thor, continuó moviendo las caderas mientras miraba a su consorte con lujuria.

—¿Que no lo ves, amor mío? Estoy montando a Mjolnir, ahora soy digno 

Antes de decir algo más Thor lo sujetó del brazo obligándole a levantarse y apartarse del mango, gruñó por ello, estaba dispuesto a reclamarle cuando sus labios fueron atacados por los ajenos, Thor le besó con desesperación mientras sus grandes manos acariciaban el bien formado trasero de Loki. Cuando se separaron ambos tenían la respiración agitada. 

—Ahora será a mí quién montes —y Thor sonrió de esa manera tonta que a Loki le encantaba pero que nunca admitiría—. Por cierto, te extrañé

—Estúpido

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de comenzar a quitar la armadura de Thor, probablemente era su desesperación el que provocó que la tarea se le hiciera difícil, por suerte su cónyuge le ayudó, minutos después el rubio fortachón se encontraba complemente desnudo, los ojos verdes recorrieron cada centímetro de la piel ajena, no podía negar que le encantaba el cuerpo musculoso de Thor, colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho del rubio y esta vez fue su turno de atacarle los labios. Mientras le besaba fue descendiendo su mano hasta llegar a la hombría de su pareja, le acarició como sabe que le gusta, lento. Al separarse negó con la cabeza un par de veces

—Apestas a alcohol —de todas formas terminó dándole un pequeño beso en los labios—. Debería dejarte con la erección de castigo a que me dejaste abandonado por irte a beber

—Amor, no veo que te hayas aburrido estando solo 

Loki le dio un leve apretón en su zona débil, pero estaba en lo cierto, disfrutó el que el tonto haya decido irse a beber, estar con Mjolnir le resultó una grata experiencia, se arrodilló frente a Thor y mantuvo la mirada fija al llevarse a la boca el pene de su pareja, depositó unos cuantos besos por toda la carne palpitante para después introducirlo a su cavidad bucal, era tan grande que apenas era capaz de aguantar todo el tamaño, comenzó a mover la cabeza con lentitud enseguida escuchó los jadeos del contrario, fue suficiente para animarlo a chupar y succionar con más fuerza, a tal grado de chocar su campanilla con la punta del miembro ajeno, de un momento a otro Thor lo apartó para levantarlo, él fue más astuto y empujó al grandote sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre su abdomen con las piernas dobladas. Sujetó el miembro de Thor para alinearlo a su entrada y fue sentándose con lentitud, sin duda, era mucho más grande que Mjolnir. 

Tuvo que esperar cierto tiempo antes de comenzar a mover las caderas con lentitud, mientras trataba de acoplarse al intruso en su interior, Thor colocó sus enorme manos alrededor de la cintura del pelinegro para ayudarle con los movimientos, Loki nunca entendería lo mucho que lo extraño durante todo esos meses, a pesar que en un pasado se llevaron mal, por algún motivo sus vidas terminaron uniéndose, a él le gusta pensar que fue cosa del destino, nacieron para estar juntos y su corazón le pertenecía al Dios del engaño. Para cuando Loki hubo tomado el ritmo comenzó a cabalgar a su rubio tonto de manera rápida, ambos gemían y llegó un punto en el que soltó un par de gritos, anteriormente le apenaba el ser ruidoso y sobre todo le aterraba la idea de que alguien pudiese escucharle gimiendo pero ahora nada de eso le importa todo lo contrario, deseaba con todo su ser que los demás escucharán como Thor lo satisfacía en todos los sentidos. Loki se inclinó para atrapar los labios de Thor y besarle de forma lenta, estaban estaban cerca y bastó unas cuantas embestidas para que el ojiverdi se corriera, de todas formas siguió moviéndose sobre Thor hasta que este consiguió el orgasmo, esperó un par de segundos antes de sacar el miembro de su interior, luego se acostó sobre el pecho de Thor y este le rodeó la cintura de forma cariñosa y protectora, por último besó la nuca del Dios más joven. 

—Ahora no podré usar a Mjolnir sin tener la imagen en mi cabeza de ti sobre él —Loki bufo a la vez rodaba los ojos

—Es tu culpa, si no te hubieras largado no tendría la necesidad de usar un tonto martillo, por favor, olvida lo que viste 

—Igual soy más grande que él

Eso no estaba en discusión, Loki se sentía cansado por lo que cerró los ojos y escuchó a Thor decirle "Te amo tanto" a lo que le respondió con un simple "ya duermete" antes de caer en brazos de morfeo necesitaba dejar algo en claro.

—Seguiré montando a Mjolnir incluso si tú estás presente.


End file.
